A New Beginning
by Lizzie Parkinson
Summary: He kissed me carefully and cautiously, as if I was a China doll that was about to break. "You." He whispered against my peach colored lips. This is a Teen Wolf story about Styles and this new girl that moves to town. Please Read and Review. [Stiles/ OC] Rating-T
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Marilyn Jane Martin and I am sixteen years old. I am a petite sixteen year old, only 5'1" and I weigh 103 pounds. I live in Las Vegas, Nevada but I am soon moving to Sacramento, California.

My mother passed away a few hours after my birth because there were many complications. She told my father that she wanted to name me Marilyn due to her obsession with the old classics that Marilyn Monroe was featured in. My father agreed on the name and gave me the middle name Jane because it was my mother's first name.

About a year ago my father was accused of assaulting a woman from his work, but charges were pressed. He got a restraining order causing him to be unable to work where he currently was. Six months later he was accused again of assaulting the same women and violating his restraining order, causing the women to press charges and his sentence was five years in jail.

I was supposed to have ended up in foster home or an orphanage, but my aunt Amy and Uncle James agreed to have me come live with them. My father's sister wouldn't want her daughter living in the conditions I was going to be in so she agreed to have me stay with her.

I've packed all my things and I'm ready for a new life in California. I think this will be a nice change for me and I'm ready for anything that should come at me. The only thing I don't know about is my cousin. She is so wonderful, but she can also be manipulative if she wants to be. I hope she doesn't tell anyone about my father and his past. I hope I can just have a normal few years until I go off to college in three years.

Maybe Lydia will have changed a little bit.

AN: Hey! This is only the Prologue, I'll be uploading the first chapter sometime tomorrow. Please leave your review and it might be up sooner than expected.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Well, here it is. The first chapter! Yay! I hope that all of you will love it. Read & Review! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

I threw my arm to the left to turn my alarm off. It was Monday morning, my first day of school. I smiled as my body sunk into my new bed and I gazed around my new room. I exhaled and pushed myself out of the bed and walked into my bathroom which was attached to my room.

Lydia and I went shopping the day before and bought all sorts of things. Clothes, bedding, make up, everything. I could tell she didn't enjoy my company, but I tried to be as nice as I could be and she returned a few fake smiled and laughs.

I scrubbed my face with some pink grapefruit face wash and moisturized my tan skin. After closely inspecting my face I walked back into my room, and into my new walk-in closet.

This house was a huge change from ours in Las Vegas. We had a small two bedroom apartment that was miles from the strip, practically in the desert. I flicked through the dresses and shirts until I came across the perfect outfit.

I tugged off my PJ's and slipped on my new dress and a necklace to accentuate the features. I dusted on a light a mouth of makeup and attended to my hair.

By the time I was finished getting ready I looked at my phone and noticed I only had ten minutes to eat breakfast.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath and grabbed my blackberry as I raced downstairs.

Lydia was already waiting for me, sitting perfectly straight up with her red-lipstick-pout looking back at her in a mirror. When she heard my footsteps she instinctively turned to face me, her face blank.

"Oh, decided to join us?" She sarcastically asked as she studied my dress up and down.

"We didn't buy that yesterday." I looked down at my high-low dress and then back at my cousin.

"Oh, I know. I brought this from Vegas." She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and then returned her attention to the mirror.

"You better get going." My uncle told us.

* * *

Lydia drove us both to the big school. _Beacon Hills High school _I read on the building in front of us.

"And for the last time, do not sit with Jackson and me at lunch. Find someone else." She snapped.

The whole way to school she had been telling me all of the school rules. I could tell most of them where actually her rules rather than the school's. I simply nodded or said "Mhm." To all of the demands she made.

"I'm getting out of the car first. Wait until I'm inside the building and then you can get out of the car. Okay?" She said.

"Alright." I whispered sheepishly.

Oh, and Marilyn?" I looked up at my cousin. Her beautiful auburn curls were perfectly framing her face. Her plump red lips were smiling at me and her green eyes seemed as if they were smilling too.

"Have a good day at school. I know you'll do well." She patted my shoulder and opened the door to her Land Rover.

I waited inconspicuously in her car as I watched her strut into the school. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "You can do this, Mar. Go into school, get your schedule, and you're set." I gave myself a reassuring smile and gently pushed the car door open. I tried following Lydia's footsteps as best as I could, trying not to run into anyone.

The front doors were cold and heavy against my palms, but I charged ready for the day to come. I saw my cousin with her boyfriend, Jackson, as they greeted each other with kisses and feverish hands. Lydia's eyes met mine and she glanced at a door across the hall. I looked at it and followed her line of sight; I was guessing it was the main office.

The door squeaked slightly as I pushed it open. I saw a women standing behind a desk with short blonde hair ad glasses perched on her nose.

"Can I help?" She asked in a sweet, high-pitched voice.

"My name is Marilyn Martin. I needed my schedule." I said in a questioning tone.

The woman rummaged through the pile of papers on her desk and pulled out a white slip and handed it to me.

"Marilyn Jane Martin?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled and handed me my time table of the classes I will be having for the next semester.

**Period - Teacher - Class**

**1:** Bobby Finstock - Economics

**2:** Adrian Harris - Chemistry

**3:** Lisa Hendrich - English II

**Lunch-**

**4:** Michelle Turner - Acting I

**5:** Bobby Finstock - Physical Education

* * *

I looked over my classes a few times as I was walking out of the office. Since I wasn't paying attention I seemed to have bumped into someone. I looked up at the mass of black curls that were suddenly blocking my sight.

"Oh, sorry." I heard a feminine voice utter.

"No, no. It's was my fault." I said, regaining my composer.

She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Allison. I'm new here."

"Marilyn. I'm new too." I smiled and shook her hand.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Hey peeps. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been quit busy with real life. Every time I made an attempt to write something down, there would be something else to distract me. I hope you all had great holidays and I wish you all a Happy New Year 2013. Even if it's very late. But hey, better late than never right? XD Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you read._

_Favorite, Follow and Review! (:_

* * *

Chapter 2: Stile-ish

I smiled at Allison and heard the bell signaling that first period was about to begin. "I'll see you around."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you." She walked into the office, most likely to get her class list.

I couldn't figure out where my economics class was so I decided to ask the first person I saw.

I came across a boy who seemed to be my age with shaggy chocolate-brown hair. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around suddenly. "Hi, sorry. I'm new here and I don't know where Mr. Finstock's economics class is. Can you help me?" He smiled.

"I have that class too. I'll lead the way."

"Thanks." I blush and followed him down the hall.

"I'm Scott, by the way."

"I'm Marilyn Martin." I smiled and kept walking trying to keep up with his pace.

We arrived to a door that matched the others that were along the side of the hall. Scott opened the door and held it open for me as I walked in. The room wasn't particularly full, but the final bell hadn't rung yet so I didn't expect it to be yet. Scott had taken a seat in the middle of the class and I placed my shoulder bag in the seat two rows behind him.

"Are you sitting there all alone?" He asked me.

I shrugged as he took my bag and put it on the desk next to him.

"Sit here. I don't want you to sit alone." He said.

I couldn't tell if he was a genuinely nice kid or if he was trying to flirt with me. Either way, I thought he was being very nice and I couldn't help but turn a little pink.

Class had begun and the teacher was taking the role but none of the students seemed to have noticed. We were all chattering away. Scott was sitting in his seat quietly. He seemed to be focused on something, maybe he was listening in on a conversation nearby. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my nails. They needed a paint job.

Suddenly, the door opened and Allison emerged with an official looking man standing behind her. He told the class that she was new and would be in this class. I waved to her and she smiled smugly, no doubt relieved that she wouldn't be alone in this class.

She took the seat behind Scott and he immediately turned around to hand her a pencil. He looked so cute and a little embarrassed, like he was a ten-year old giving a girl flowers.

"Thanks." She smiled while still keeping a confused look on her face. I looked at her and smiled, flicking my eyes between her and Scoot once he had turned around.

'_Cute' _I mouthed. She nodded and titled her head back and forth. I shrugged and turned to face the front of the class.

When first period was over Allison and I compared classes. We didn't have second period Chem. Together, but Scott and I did. He directed her to her algebra II class which was in the opposite direction. Scott and I started walking in silence which didn't last long.

"So, how do you know her?" He asked, not trying to hide the fact that he was smitten.

"We met this morning in front of the office. She was nice." I looked at his smile and smirked.

"You like her." I stated.

"She's cute, yeah. I don't know her though." He said. I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"You so like her. Don't even try to deny it." He laughed quietly and turned the corner and walked into the chemistry class.

The desks here were in clusters of two and we had assigned seats and who ever we sat next to was going to be our lab partner for the year. I was sitting in the back corner next to the window and Scott was in the front row of the class. I could tell he wasn't thrilled about his seat until a boy who was taller than Scott walked into the class. He had short brown hair, almost a buzz cut. He had a bit of a baby face which I thought was cute but I'm sure most girls just see his face and don't try to get to know him.

Scott waved him down and was fortunate enough to get to sit in front of him. They immediately started talking and laughing.

I turned to my lab partner and smiled. "Hi, I'm Marilyn."

The boy turned to me and looked at me as if I had three eyes. "The name's Danny." He hissed.

I smiled shyly and looked down at the table after noticing his disgust.

Class was over after what felt like forever. I could already tell that class was going to be the death of me. I quickly walked over to Scott and his friend to see if we had the next class together.

"Third… I have geometry. Sorry." He said when he saw I had English.

"Stiles, what class do you have?"

The tall boy jammed his hand in his pocket pulling out a wrinkled and slightly ripped piece of paper. "English." He said.

"Greats." Scott began. "Walk with Marilyn to class."

"Marilyn?" He asked and pointed to me as if I couldn't see he was asking about me.

"Marilyn Martin." I said.

"Martin?" The boy questioned. Scott raised one eyebrow and nodded. He suddenly looked at me and stretched out his hand. "Stiles Stilinski. Your new English buddy." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Marilyn Martin." He nodded and smiled.

"We better get going. See you later, Scott." Scott nodded and headed out the door before us.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and we walked out together.

"I'm guessing you are new." He stated blankly.

"I am. I just moved here from Las Vegas."

"Vegas? What's that like?" He asked seeming actually interested, not just asking.

"Well, I never really got down to the strip, but where I lived it was really sandy and hot."

"The strip?" He asked.

"The part you see in movies. The casinos and strippers and little chapels."

"Ah. Got it." He held an outstretched arm out gesturing to a classroom. I walked in first and he gently placed his other hand on the small of my back.


End file.
